


Can’t be taken back

by MoonlightOutsider



Category: Captain America, Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Thoki - Freeform, dr. strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOutsider/pseuds/MoonlightOutsider
Summary: Doctor Strange has the ability of time magic, yet there is still something he can not take back for his fellows. Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Jarvis(AI)/Tony Stark. Thor/Loki mentioned.





	

**Can’t be taken back**  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Dr. Strange, Thor, Loki, Cap, Bucky, Hawkeye, Tony, Jar, or any other avengers (and/or non-avengers). They all belong to Marvel.  
 **The story:**  
Time is the most mysterious part in the field of magic, said Loki, the master of magic, whose quotation should be originally described as: “Ants from Midgard might have the luck to obtain one trick or even two, but ants are not worthy to understand the final gist of magic, especially Time, which is the most mysterious part.”  
Loki felt nothing bad from Doctor Strange, since setting foot in field of time magic makes even an ant an extraordinary ant. What is more, doctor did have freed the noble, elegant god of Mischief from being bothered with getting more pudding from the table, or fridge, or kitchen, or wherever else, himself.  
Thor liked Dr. Strange. Automatic-restored Asgardian wind with automatic-restored fried chicken? That was the best thing ever, second to Loki only!  
Clint acted like a stalker to Dr. Strange. He had no need to fight hard for one single piece of cookies against a considerable big guy any more since he met doctor.  
In a word, everyone likes the new avenger.  
Including Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Although they both had never asked Dr. Strange for such a kind of fever.  
Tony had never asked doctor whether he could take Jarvis back. It was unfair to not only Vision but also Wanda, not to mention Vision was a separated individual different from Jarvis. Even there were something in common, a Stark would never be satisfied by a substitute.  
Steve had never asked doctor whether he could take Bucky Barnes back, nor had he asked for Winter Soldier. The affection of time magic to specific mankind was unknown that even Captain America, who had passed the test for courage more than seventy years ago, dared not to risk the man whom he just won back from Hydra, after he had fought so desperately for him.  
Time is the most mysterious part in the field of magic, but it is after all still finite.  
-FIN-


End file.
